Heparin-related compounds are widely used as anticoagulants and anti-thrombotic agents. They have also been reported to inhibit hair growth. See Wang and Po (2006) Enoxaparin-induced alopecia in patients with cerebral venous thrombosis. J Clin Pharm Ther 31(5):513-7; Tsele et al. (2003) Diffuse alopecia in a hemodialysis patient caused by a low-molecular-weight heparin, tinzaparin. Am J Kidney Dis 41:E15; Paus (1991) Hair growth inhibition by heparin in mice: a model system for studying the modulation of epithelial cell growth by glycosaminoglycans? Br J Dermatol 124:415-22.